This is a proposal to seek funding for participants of the Third International Congress of Neuroethology, to be held in Montreal Canada, August 9-14, 1992 on the campus of McGill University. The Congress has been held every two years. The first was in Japan and the second in Germany; this is the first in North America. The importance of this meeting is that it will allow significant numbers of American researchers (especially younger ones) in neuroethology, biobehavioral sciences, and biopsychology to become familiar with the important work in neuroethology of European, and to a lesser extent, Japanese workers. Neuroethology is a vigorous and important field in behavioral research in Germany and Britain, and it is growing in importance in the U.S.A. This is the first opportunity for significant numbers of North Americans (U.S., Canadians, Latin Americans) to attend the ICN, and the Steering Committee wants to be able to encourage participation by younger people. A special effort has been made by the Steering Committee to include women and minorities among the symposium speakers, and to mix them with the major leaders from Europe.